1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transportable building structure intended to form a shelter or dwelling and suitable for immediate use in cases of emergency, and for other uses.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Pre-fabricated buildings are well known and have the main advantage that a substantial proportion of the manufacturing effort is carried out independently of the weather in a factory. However, the on site work remains a reasonably substantial proportion of the effort since independently transported sections must be assembled together on site. It is an object of the invention to provide a transportable building structure, in which event in the transportation configuration substantially all the parts are interconnected so that on site it is only necessary to move the component parts relatively to one another to their final configuration.